Competição
by Carol Lair
Summary: [ONESHOT] [NC17] Astoria Greengrass sempre viveu rodeada por competições. Draco Malfoy era a única pessoa capaz de fazê-la vencer todas.


**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo pertence à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Competição**

Astoria Malfoy estava farta daquela conversa. Respirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, como se procurasse neles um pouco mais de paciência. Do outro lado da mesa, sua irmã Daphne estava contando aos outros participantes do jantar sobre o quanto seu marido, Ben Blishwick, era maravilhoso. Sobre como Ben era carinhoso. Sobre como eles se davam bem e se amavam.

E não haveria problema algum no assunto se, pouco antes do jantar, Daphne não tivesse ouvido Astoria se queixar para a mãe das duas, a Sra. Greengrass, sobre Draco. Sobre como Draco não fazia a mínima questão de levá-la para sair de vez em quando. Sobre como Draco parara de dizer que a amava todas as noites, antes de irem dormir. Sobre como Draco parecia adentrar cada vez mais em um mundo particular, do qual ela não conseguia fazer parte.

Desde os tempos em que brincavam de bonecas, Daphne tinha a irritante mania de querer competir com Astoria em tudo, mesmo que Astoria não demonstrasse qualquer indício de reciprocidade na competição. Muito pelo contrário. Aquilo apenas a enfastiava. Daphne alfinetava, contava vantagem atrás de vantagem – sendo algumas delas claramente mentirosas – e, quando cessava sua tagarelice, virava-se para admirar a reação de Astoria como se aguardasse uma revanche. Uma revanche que nunca viria, uma vez que Astoria aprendera, com os anos, a parar de corresponder ao hábito pouco saudável da irmã.

— E nós pretendemos viajar para Paris para comemorar o nosso terceiro aniversário de casamento. – Daphne continuou com sua sessão de exibicionismo. E, sorrindo para o homem ao seu lado, acrescentou: – Não é, Ben?

Ben Blishwick era um homem magro e franzino. Talvez fosse dois centímetros mais baixo que Daphne. Não possuía qualquer característica que pudesse ser considerada realmente atraente ou interessante, exceto, talvez, sua notável polidez.

— S-sim, claro. – ele rapidamente concordou, retribuindo o sorriso para a esposa.

Todos à mesa estavam sorrindo diante da felicidade do casal. Uma prima solteirona de segundo grau suspirou sonoramente. A avó de Astoria costumava dizer que "Daphne e Ben eram o casal mais feliz da família Greengrass". E, infelizmente, Astoria parecia concordar.

Em meio a um suspiro cansado, Astoria olhou para Draco pelo canto do olho. Ele bebia seu vinho, tranquilo, aparentemente alheio àquela discussão trivial. Na verdade, Draco parecia estar sempre alheio a tudo o que não fosse estritamente de seu interesse. Ou seja, noventa e nove por cento das coisas.

— Aliás, eu me esqueci de mostrar. – Daphne voltou a falar, esticando o braço por cima da mesa, quase tocando a taça de Astoria. Seu dedo anelar estava envolto por um anel de ouro branco que ostentava uma enorme pedra verde. – Ben me deu essa esmeralda semana passada. Disse que combinava _muito_ comigo.

Astoria abriu um sorriso amarelo, mas não disse nada. Ela sabia que se abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa seria para proferir uma sentença nada propícia para aquele jantar elegante. Daphne recolheu o braço sem tirar os olhos da irmã. Astoria quis interromper o contato visual incômodo e seus olhos se recaíram sobre Ben. O cunhado estava absurdamente vermelho e Astoria reparou que a mão dele tremia notavelmente quando o viu levar o garfo à boca.

Por uns instantes, Astoria se flagrou imaginando como Ben seria na cama. Será que ele era o mesmo frouxo que aparentava ser em público? Pelo jeito passivo e ridiculamente educado do cunhado, Astoria cogitou que ele agradecesse copiosamente à Daphne sempre que terminavam de fazer sexo. Aquilo a fez querer rir.

— Mas que anel maravilhoso, Daphne! – Narcissa Malfoy concordou, esticando o pescoço para ver a joia.

— Deve ter custado uma fortuna! – a Sra. Greengrass enfatizou.

— Ben, você tem muito bom gosto! – outro primo comentou.

— Astoria, você está _tão_ quieta hoje. – Daphne observou, assim que os ocupantes da mesa voltaram a ficar em silêncio. – Você está bem, querida?

Aquela fora a gota d'água. _Quanta hipocrisia_.

— Com licença, eu já volto. – Astoria avisou, afastando sua cadeira para trás.

Sem olhar diretamente para qualquer um dos familiares presentes, Astoria contornou a mesa e saiu da sala de jantar. Andou pelo largo corredor, cujas paredes eram ornamentadas por pinturas a óleo que emolduravam rostos dos ancestrais da família Malfoy, e entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou.

Encarou seu reflexo no espelho e respirou fundo. Precisava de alguns minutos em silêncio para voltar a se concentrar. Aquele era o _seu_ jantar, afinal. Não podia permitir que sua irmã estragasse aquela noite com tanta facilidade. Ela precisava se recompor e voltar à sala.

Alguém bateu na porta. Ah, mas era só o que faltava. Não era possível que Daphne a tivesse seguido para terminar de aborrecê-la. _Por Merlin._

— Sou eu, Astoria. – era a voz de Draco.

Astoria abriu uma fresta da porta.

— O que foi?

— Deixe-me entrar. – Draco pediu e seu rosto estava sério.

Estranhando, Astoria abriu passagem.

— O que foi, Draco?

Draco tirou a varinha do bolso de seu paletó e lançou um feitiço na porta. A maçaneta se trancou sozinha. Ele voltou a girar o corpo para olhar para a esposa e seus olhos cinzentos brilharam.

Ele percorreu seu corpo com os olhos lentamente e assim permaneceu por um tempo. Astoria conhecia aquele olhar muito bem. Draco mirou-a por alguns instantes, como se não quisesse tomar qualquer iniciativa até ter certeza do que sua esposa queria. Ele lhe deu todo o tempo necessário para que se afastasse e dissesse que era melhor voltarem ao jantar. Mas Astoria não o fez.

Ela não o fez porque ela definitivamente queria o mesmo que ele.

Quando Draco finalmente voltou a levantar o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos, ele a segurou pelos braços e a conduziu até a bancada da pia. Quando o quadril de Astoria se chocou com o bloco de mármore, Draco pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Astoria inclinou-se para beijá-lo, mas ele a segurou e afastou o rosto, abrindo um sorriso sórdido.

Draco levou as mãos à cintura dela e começou a beijar o pescoço de Astoria, de cima para baixo, tocando sua pele macia com a língua até chegar ao seu ombro direito. Astoria tinha o rosto voltado para o teto e os olhos cerrados. Ela levantou a mão para agarrar os cabelos da nuca do marido, mas ele não permitiu. Tomou-a pelo pulso e puxou a mão dela para baixo. E não a soltou.

Era sempre assim. Draco tinha a mania de querer disputar o controle com Astoria, mesmo quando Astoria não demonstrasse qualquer indício de que quisesse ser dominada. Muito pelo contrário, ela também adorava estar no comando. E era exatamente aquela competição que fazia o sexo dos dois ser sempre tão bom.

Num movimento rápido, Draco virou-a de costas para ele e continuou beijando seu pescoço. Mais uma vez, Astoria fechou os olhos com força ao sentir a barba do marido machucar a pele sensível de sua nuca. E então, subitamente, ele parou. Astoria voltou a abrir os olhos e encontrou os olhos cinzentos dele encarando-a pelo reflexo do espelho. Ela sentiu a ereção pulsante dele pressionar a carne de sua bunda e desejou que ele a penetrasse naquele mesmo instante.

Mas Draco gostava de estar no controle. E ele ficava ainda mais excitado quando percebia que Astoria estava a um passo de ceder a liderança, como naquele momento.

Sem interromper aquela troca de olhares tão significativa, Draco apalpou seus seios com ambas as mãos ao mesmo tempo em que ainda beijava seus ombros e pescoço. Astoria colocou as mãos atrás do corpo e encontrou o volume da ereção dele sob a calça social. Draco abaixou as alças finas de seu vestido e admirou os seios firmes de Astoria pelo espelho, sem parar de massagear seus mamilos rígidos nem por um segundo.

Astoria tomou uma das mãos de Draco, trouxe-a para debaixo da saia do vestido e pressionou o dedo médio dele contra seu clitóris, por cima da calcinha.

— Para que a pressa? – ele perguntou junto ao seu ouvido, para provocá-la. E pressionou seu clitóris com mais força.

Astoria gemeu em resposta.

Naquele momento, o espelho exibia uma Astoria ofegante, com o dorso nu, sendo abraçada pelo braço esquerdo de Draco, cuja mão estava ocupada com o mamilo do seio direito dela. Sua outra mão seguia sob o vestido, agora dentro de sua calcinha, massageando repetidamente seu clitóris no ritmo exato que a faria gozar em poucos segundos.

E quando realmente faltava pouco, Draco simplesmente retirou a mão dali, com um sorriso maldoso tomando conta de sua boca. Astoria sentiu o corpo latejar e, tomada por aquela sensação desesperadora de abandono pouco antes de atingir o auge do prazer, ela voltou a se virar para ele e o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa para um beijo. Ele a ergueu e a colocou sentada sobre a bancada da pia. Ela abriu as pernas e não parou de beijar a boca dele, numa demonstração clara de que agora era ela quem estava no comando. Draco a segurou pelos cabelos, enquanto as mãos de Astoria começaram a abrir o cinto de couro com urgência.

Astoria interrompeu o beijo para poder se dedicar aos botões da calça dele e Draco começou a desabotoar a própria camisa. Ele sabia que Astoria não admitira que ele a auxiliasse. E Draco adorava de vê-la tão excitadamente desesperada por ele.

Ela desceu o zíper, deslizou a mão para dentro da cueca e segurou seu membro com força. Baixando os olhos para admirá-lo, Astoria iniciou movimentos ritmados para cima e para baixo.

— Me fode _agora_. – ela ordenou. Era a vez de Astoria mandar.

Sem aparentar qualquer traço de obediência, Draco segurou-a pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto afastava sua calcinha para o lado, com a outra. Empurrou seu sexo para dentro dos lábios internos dela que, àquela altura, já estavam completamente úmidos. Seu pau a penetrou sem qualquer hesitação e ambos gemeram juntos por conta da sensação de completude e prazer que aquela união lhes proporcionava.

As primeiras estocadas foram propositalmente pausadas e lentas. Astoria sabia que Draco fazia aquilo de propósito. Ele queria obrigá-la a pedir para que ele metesse mais forte, mais rápido. E Astoria simplesmente adorava ordenar que ele metesse mais forte, mais rápido.

— _Mais rápido._

E assim, a competição dos dois chegava ao fim. Porque os dois tinham o que queriam. Os dois tinham o comando um do outro.

Draco abaixou a cabeça para mordiscar seu mamilo, a barba rala arranhava sua pele e a deixava vermelha. Astoria também decidiu marcá-lo: percorreu as costas dele com as unhas, com força, por dentro da camisa. Ele segurou a respiração, mas não interrompeu o ritmo. Quando suas unhas alcançaram as nádegas de Draco, Astoria as apalpou e o trouxe ainda mais para dentro dela, o máximo possível.

— _Mais rápido_!

Seus quadris batiam com força nos dele. Eles estavam agarrados um ao outro e Astoria gemia em seu ouvido, incitando-o a continuar aumentando a velocidade. Suas pernas o abraçavam e suas unhas se afundaram em suas costas. Astoria jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo-se em êxtase, suas pernas formigavam e seu sexo latejava.

— Draco... – ela sussurrou o nome dele.

E Draco sabia que quando Astoria dizia seu nome daquela forma, ela estava indiretamente ordenando que ele acabasse logo com aquilo. E ele sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

Draco trouxe seu quadril para frente novamente e, segurando as pernas de Astoria, friccionou sua bacia contra o clitóris com um movimento semicircular. Astoria gemeu mais uma vez. Draco se inclinou para frente e a beijou, enquanto explodia dentro dela ao final da última estocada e Astoria se contorcia de prazer em seus braços.

Aquela era uma competição em que os dois sempre venciam. Juntos. Ao mesmo tempo.

Permaneceram abraçados por um tempo, apreciando o sentimento de satisfação. E então foram tomados por uma súbita onda de consciência, lembrando-se de que tinham convidados à mesa, esperando por eles.

Draco fez uma rápida higiene com um feitiço. Quando os dois estavam se arrumando lado a lado diante do espelho, Astoria reparou que Draco a observava pelo reflexo, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa.

— Você é maravilhosa. – ele disse, olhando-a sem piscar.

Astoria não respondeu. Sorriu-lhe rapidamente, voltou a olhar para si mesma e removeu o restante do batom borrado das bordas dos lábios.

Foi então que ela finalmente se perguntou do por quê Draco ter ido atrás dela. Ele havia notado que ela estava chateada? Será ele percebera as alfinetadas infantis de Daphne durante todo o jantar? Ela fez menção de lhe fazer a pergunta, mas decidiu que era melhor não. Astoria já sabia que Draco não iria dizer o que ela gostaria que ele dissesse. Ele iria responder que estava com tesão e que a ideia de transar no banheiro tendo a família inteira a dois cômodos de distância era muito excitante. Portanto, Astoria permaneceu em silêncio e se encaminhou para a porta.

— Vamos?

Draco a segurou pelo braço.

— Eu amo você, Astoria. Nunca duvide disso.

Mas Draco disse _exatamente_ o que ela gostaria de ouvir. Astoria puxou-o mais para perto, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos do marido. Aqueles olhos nunca mentiam. Draco a amava, embora não precisasse falar aquilo todas as noites, antes de irem dormir. O modo como ele a desejava não permitia que ela pensasse outra coisa.

— Eu também amo você, Draco. – ela murmurou pouco antes de selar os lábios dele.

Após o beijo, Astoria abriu a porta e, no exato instante em que o fez, Daphne estava passando pelo corredor.

— Astoria! Estava te procurando! – começou ela, subitamente assumindo um ar de falsa preocupação. – Espero que não tenha saído por minha causa, querida, eu realme-

Daphne se interrompeu quando Draco apareceu atrás da irmã, passando a mão pelos cabelos, numa nítida demonstração de que ainda estava se recuperando de uma sessão de sexo selvagem. Ela corou e balbuciou algumas palavras ininteligíveis.

O casal trocou um olhar cúmplice, fazendo com que Daphne ficasse ainda mais desconcertada. Constrangida, ela girou os calcanhares e voltou a caminhar em direção à sala de jantar, sem olhar para trás.

Draco tomou Astoria pela mão e, juntos, os dois fizeram o mesmo caminho que Daphne. Quando retornaram à sala, a família inteira se virou para olhá-los. Era como se todos soubessem o que eles haviam acabado de fazer.

— Kim. – Draco se virou para o elfo doméstico, que estava a postos no fundo da sala. – Traga a sobremesa.

Kim imediatamente se dirigiu para a cozinha, enquanto Astoria se acomodava na mesma cadeira de antes, ao lado de Draco e defronte à irmã. Lucius Malfoy voltou a falar com o Sr. Greengrass sobre o Ministério e o silêncio dos ocupantes da mesa se desfez aos poucos.

Daphne não disse uma palavra enquanto saboreavam a sobremesa. Ela não tirou os olhos do próprio prato e inesperadamente não encontrou mais nenhuma vantagem para contar aos demais. Sem querer, Ben bateu com o suporte da taça na porcelana, produzindo um ruído agudo. Daphne olhou muito feio para ele.

Draco discretamente colocou uma mão entre as coxas de Astoria, por baixo da toalha da mesa, e também comeu em silêncio. Havia um sorrisinho acintoso quase imperceptível nos lábios dele. Em meio às conversas paralelas, Astoria pôde ouvir a avó sussurrar para sua mãe, a algumas cadeiras de distância: "Draco e Astoria são definitivamente o casal mais feliz da família Greengrass".

E Astoria não podia ter mais certeza daquela afirmação.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, gente, tudo bem?

Primeiramente, quero agradecer à Pokie pela ajuda com a sinopse! Hahahaha, obrigada, estava totalmente empacada!

Bom, eu e as meninas do MPF nos desafiamos a escrever um smut com um casal diferente daquele sobre o qual estamos acostumadas a escrever e eu fiquei com Drastoria. Nunca tinha lido ou escrito sobre eles, portanto, peguem leve nas críticas!

Espero que tenham gostado! Me contem suas opiniões! :)

Beijos,  
Carol Lair


End file.
